Dark Past, Ignorant Present, Painful Future?
by LotisFlower
Summary: Secrets. Lies. Betrayals. Hidden Pasts. And Just one girl to unravel it all. Can she do it? Will she do it? Can she succeed? Who knows? Do you? SessKag,InuOC,MirSan
1. The Intruder

**A.N.** Hey I'm new so I'm hoping not to bore you to tears or worse.; So bare with me.

**Disclaimer** Nope not mine, sorry. But Kiara is my own character so hands off!!!

"..." –Talking

'...' –Mind talking

_Italics – _Thinking

Chapter 1 The Intruder

{ Sengoku Jidia }

"KAGOME!!! KAGOME!!! Oi, wench where do you think your going!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" The hanyou's ears immediately flattened against his head, awaiting the pain that was sure to come. And in no time flat the word "sit" could be heard from miles away followed by the sound of a body hitting earth.

"Stupid Bitch! What was that for?!!!" screeched Inuyasha.

"I'm going home Inuyasha, and I'm not coming back until 2 days have past, got it 2 DAYS!" That said Kagome pivoted on her heels and stomped off towards the well, that would take here to her time to relax.

"No! Your not you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome froze in place and with out turning around said "Inuyasha"and yelled "SIT! SIT! SIT! And for good measure SIT!!!"

Kagome then turned and addressed Sango. "Sango I'm leaving now, I'll be back in 2 days, k"

"Alright, Kagome we'll wait for you in the village." "Yes Lady Kagome, return soon." Kagome nodded to Sango and Miroku. "Alright"

"Kagoooomeeee!" Kagome turned in time to see a red blur launch itself into her stomach with an oomph. "Shippo" "I don't want you to go Kagome, when your gone muttface is always mean to me!" Shippo pleaded. "I'll tell you what Shippo, you be good and I'll bring you chocolate and if Inuyasha is mean to you then we'll "sit" _thump_ him to oblivion, deal?"

"Deal!!!" Shippo squealed jumping to the ground and waving to Kagome. At this Inuyasha visibly paled."feh."

"Already then, I'm gone, see you all in a couple days, bye." She waved and jumped into the well. Kagome felt the old magic of the well envelope her and transport her to her time in the modern era. _Finally home, thank god!_

"I thought I was going to have to chain Inuyasha to a tree to be able to come back home." Kagome snickered at the image of Inuyasha chained to a tree. _Not that it would hold him though. Oh well sitting him to oblivion is the next best thing._She smiled, which quickly turned to a frown. While deep in thought Kagome failed to notice that she had somehow reached the kitchen table. She stopped a few feet away from the table and picked up a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked herself. "That's a note Kagome, and here I thought you where smart, oh well." Kagome froze upon hearing the voice and the low chuckle that followed it. _Wait...I know that voice, but how? No it can't be!! _She clutched the note tider and turned to face the intruder. She gasped "You..?!"

Well there you have it my very first fic and just to you let you know I have no idea where this story will endSo if you like then good for you andif you don't...then um oh well. So let me no how I did and if I should continue this story. Constructive criticism is welcome. So go ahead and review. Oh and one more thing the reviews I receive will decide if I continue or if I trash the sucker. Ja Ne!


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer** I don't like to repeat myself.

**A.N** Just to let you people know, in this chapter I made it so that there was one huge fire in Kyoto...or part of it anyways. Note, I made that up. It's also very relevent to the story. So ya that's about it.

Chapter 2 Reunion

Last Time:

"What's this?" She asked herself. "That's a note Kagome, and here I thought you were smart, oh well." Kagome froze upon hearing the voice and the low chuckle that followed it. _Wait...I know that voice, but how? No it can't be!! _She clutched the note tider and turned to face the intruder She gasped "You..?!"

Now:

"Me." Leaning against the doorframe was the one person Kagome was not expecting to see...especially ALIVE!! Standing at 5'6" with waist length black hair and the most astonishing coal black eyes with silver spects, stood...

"Kiara" whispered Kagome. _But how?_ The stranger now known as Kiara smirked and walked towards her. "Hey sis, longtime no see."

Kagome stood in shock. _K-Kiara, but how?! _Snapping out of her stupor she flashed her cousin a weak smile. "Ya, I...thought you were dead. We were told that you perished in the fire that ravaged part of Kyoto 4 years ago."

"Ya that was one heck of a fire though, I managed to escape with a few others..we made it to safety and I ran. But hey I'm hear now that should count for something, right?" Kiara twirled in front of her and giggled.

Kagome finally taking notice of her sister's attire stared at her in complete shock. Kiara was wearing low rise black jeans, black boots with double buckles on the side(not that you could tell), a tank top that clung to her body and stopped just above her navel, and to top off the ensemble she wore a black trench coat that reached her heels. All in all she looked amazing and dark.

_I never knew my sister would ever dress like this._ "Yo, Kag you ok?"

"Uh...w-what?" While Kagome was to busy gawking at Kiara's attire, said person took the time to walk up to her and also took the time to admire Kagome. _Still the same Kagome, you haven't changed a bit. Still as naive as ever...though not as weak as before. So you have grown. I wonder what could have caused such a change in you, hm?_

"I asked if your alright?"

"Uh...ya w-why do you ask?" she stuttered while trying to arrange her thoughts.

"Oh no reason just that you look like you've seen a ghost or something." she answered casually. "Oh" she whispered and promptly plomped unceremoniously into a kitchen chair. Kiara hesitated for a moment but soon joined her, though a bit more graceful then Kagome. A comfortable silence soon followed, each in their own thoughts.

_I what can I say to her, she's been gone so long and things have changed so much since then. I've been traveling to the feudal era for 2 years now and have grown so much since then. What would she think of me? Should I tell her about the well and the others? Gods! I don't know what to do, what to say. _While her thoughts wondered she sneeked peeks at Kiara out of the corner of her eyes. _I wonder what she's thinking about? _

Unknown to Kagome, that Kiara was also thinking along the same lines. _It's good to be back. But does Kagome want me here? I saw the surprise and shock in her eyes when she saw me. To say thats a good thing would be hoping for to much. I have to remember that's she's not the same 8 year old girl that I left behind. She's grown in more ways then one. I hope that she would forgive me for leaving her. I had no intention of doing so, but things...changed.-sigh-_

Kagome turned to Kiara at the sound of her sigh. "What's wrong, Ki?" Startled Kiara turned to Kagome and stared at her in astonishment. "That's the first time you've called me that in so long. It's nice to hear it again." She smiled at her, a true smile, one that truly reached her eyes.

"It is isn't it." Kagome looked down at the table and started to trace scratches probably done by Buyo. "You could have heard it a lot more if you should have stayed here with us...with me." Kiara surprised by the sencerity in the other girls voice mixed with sadness, looked at her and...her smile faded.

"Kagome..."

"Why didn't you stay...mom said you could stay.." by now there were tears in Kagome's eyes. "I couldn't, you know that."

"No! I don't know!" In the sudden unexplained rage at her sister, Kagome stood up and the chair that she once occupied now laid forgotten on the floor. Kiara neither flinched nor bothered to get up. "You could have stayed with us, you could have been happy here!!" she exclaimed breathing heavily. "Could I have been?" she shakes her head. "Kagome...I'm sorry. But I couldn't have stayed here."She stood up walking slowly towards the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry..." she pulled her into a hug and chanted that over and over like a mantra.

_Please forgive me Kagome I never meant to leave you alone, let alone hurt you. But in some way I managed to do both. Please forgive me. But I swear to you, now and forever, Never again Kagome. Never again will I be the one to hurt you. That I promise you. Little Sister._

Okay another chapter done. I'm hoping for some feed back from you readers so please review. Ja Ne!


	3. Memories are not always good

**Disclaimer **Go to chapter 1

**A.N **Well here's another chapter and well just to let all you readers know, I have **NO **idea where this story is going or where it's gonna end so...ya that's about it.

**Chapter 3** Memories are not always good.

**Last Time:**

"Kagome...I'm sorry. But I couldn't have stayed here." she stood up walking slowly towards the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry..." she pulled her into a hug and chanted that over and over like a mantra.

_Please forgive me Kagome I never meant to leave you alone, let alone hurt you. But in some way I managed to do both. Please forgive me. But I swear to you, now and forever, Never again Kagome. Never again will I be the one to hurt you. That I promise you. Little Sister._

**Now:**

"Kagome..." she whispered. Kagome was to far gone in her tears and sorrow, she didn't hear nor acknowledged that her sister was now holding her on the ground. "Kagome...please listen to me. I need to..explain to you why I did what I did. But you have to stop crying and pay attention to me. Okay?" she pleaded.

Kagome stood up and backed away from her sister, still sniffling on occasion but tears now under control. "No..I-I don't want to lis-listen."her voice cracked and filled with so much sorrow and pain that Kiara thought that she was being split in two. "Kagome please! Let me..." she begged trying to reach for her. "NO! Go away!" she yelled, covering her ears with her hands. Kiara never thought that words could hurt her so bad as the ones that her sister just yelled at her. She hung her head and backed away.

Kagome shivered and collapsed unto the floor and just sat there. "Kiara..."

"No..your right..I have no right coming back like this." Kagome looked up at her stunned. "I'll leave now, good-bye, Kagome." _I'm sorry, I failed you, I couldn't keep my promise to you. I just hope that one of these days you can find it in your heart to forgive me. _Without turning around she walked away from her sister and her happiness.

"N-no.." Kagome whispered, but it was to late she was already gone. "P-please d-don't l-leave me." her body was racked with sobbs and she gave a heart renching wail that could be heard to the heavens and back.

**Other side of town **

Kiara walked and walked until somehow she ended up in a secluded part of the park, infront of a runned down water fountain. _I've been here before._ She looked towards the sky and she felt a cold drop of water on her cheek and blinked. _It's raining, just like that day._

:: Flashback ::

There was a storm coming and it was raining hard. Everybody was in their home, safe and warm waiting for the storm to past. All but one that is. A ten year old girl standing by the edge of the fountain and staring at her reflection. "Wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault..." she muttered. _Sure it was. It **was** your fault. If it weren't for you he would still be alive._The voice accused. She shook her head. "NO! It wasn't my fault! IT WASN'T!!" _Oh but it was, little one. It WAS! Your Fault! It was your FAULT!!!_

"NOOO!! YOUR LYING! STOP YOUR LYING!!!" she sreamed and fell to her knees in the mud. "I-I-It wasn't m-my f-fault, It was an ACCIDENT!!" she clutched the ground tearing the grass and unearthing the flowers in her anguish. _Accident? It was NO accident! IT WAS MURDER! MURDERER! KILLER!MONSTER! _She screamed,"NOOO!!!! I'm NOT!!" _Admit it, you did it, **you** killed him.You spilled his blood, and you **enjoyed **it! _The voice taunted.

"N-no... I d-didn't..." she whispered. With that said she gave way to the darkness and slept.

:: End Flashback ::

Kiara shook her head. _No can't think about that. Must keep going. _She turned away from the fountain and once again walked. By now she was soked to the bone, but her mind was else where. _Must survive. I can't let it get me. I have to...Live._

Well there's another chapter for you. This might be a little angsty but heh. Read and Review. Ja Ne!


	4. Back to the Past

**A.N** I finally got this chapter up. I know I know I took to god damn long!!! But I have a very good reason. School! Or the ever popular 'the portal to hell!' shrugs Anywhooo, point is I got it done, so enough all ready!! Oh and ENJOY!!! -.-;

**Chapter 4 **Back to the Past

Sengoku Jidia

"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, cautiously. Ever since Kagome's departer Inuyasha would stand on the lip of the well and sulk. Though Sango couldn't blame him Kagome promised to be back in two days time.The fact being that she was late...very late.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just go get her?!" Sango exclaimed, exasperated. She had had enough of Inuyasha's sulking mood and Shippo's endless questions on Kagome. She was all for Inuyasha to go through the well and bring her best friend back. But apparently the hanyou had different plans.

"feh, why should I?" Inuyasha huffed and walked away from the well, towards the village. Sango couldn't believe it, Inuyasha refused to retrieve Kagome.

"W-what.." she studdered. "What do you mean why should you!!!!" By now Sango was fuming and all her anger and frustration was aimed at the retreading hanyou.

"You heard me, why should I?" He turned towards Sango. "Why should I go get her, so she could sit me till I can no longer walk?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sango huffed and turned her back to the infurating hanyou. "Fine don't go get her, but for all we know she could have gotten into trouble and is injured, did that ever cross your mind Inuyasha?"

At this Inuyasha perked up. "Feh, fine I'll go get the stupid wench" And promptly walked up to the well.

"SIT!!!" _Thump_ Kagome climbed out of the well and walked up to the subdued hanyou. "Inuyasha my name is Kagome, alright it's the name I was given and it's the name you will use to address me, understand." Kagome stated in a calm voice.

"Kaaaggooommmmeeeee!!!!" wailed Shippo. "I thought you would never come back and Inuyasha didn't want to go get you!" He cried.

"Shhh, it's alright Shippo I'm here now, sorry I worried all of you." Kagome cuddled Shippo to her and pet his fur.

"Lady Kagome It's so good to have you back." Miroku quipped. "Yes, Kagome it was very dull without you here."

Kagome looked towards Miroku and Sango and gave them a small smile. "Feh. Whatever, can we leave now, in case you people haven't noticed we have shard hunting to do." Inuyasha grumped. He dusted himself off and walked back towards the village. All the while thinking back on Kagome's behavior and unbeknowned to him so where the others.

I know it's short, I didn't intend it to be but like I've said before school just started and I already have essays do. I'm really really sorry. I won't promise anything, BUT I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So you know the drill READ & REVIEW!!!


	5. Who Said Life Was Fair?

**A.N **I'm not gonna chit chat this time so here's the chapter, all of you reader's been waiting for. .

**Chapter 5** Who said life was fair?

"Hurry up already!!!!!" Inuyasha schreeched. "We're already behind as it is." he spat. "Behind 'who' Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome, now standing directly in front of Inuyasha. She was tired, irretated, hungry, sweaty, and to top it off this self-centered hanyou was driving them to their death and for what? A dark hanyou they had no idea where to start looking for.

"Give it up Inuyasha we're tired and hungry, we're only human you know?" Kagome said while setting up camp, Sango coming up to her and helping her start a fire for dinner. "Ya too bad, if you weren't we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" Inuyasha spat. Kagome stopped helping Sango with the fire and turned towards Inuyasha, her bangs shielding her eyes. "You know what, Inuyasha?" she whispered. Inuyasha at the sound of her voice took a step back.

"K-kagome?" he stammered. "No, shut up" she growled. "Since the day I returned from my time you have been badgering me, I honestly don't know what I did to deserve it."

Sango and Miroku stopped what they were doing at Kagome's voice. She had never sounded so empty before. So raw, something was wrong, very wrong. "Kagome..." whispered Sango. She took a step towards Kagome, but stopped when a hand held her back. She turned,"Miroku?" Miroku shook his head. "You mustn't" he told her. "But Miro.." He sqeezed her shoulder and again shook his head. She sighed and turned back towards the pair.

"Kagome.." he sighed. He took a step towards her trying to calm her. "Stay back, don't come near me." she rasped. "Did it ever occur to you that-that..." she whispered, but couldn't seem to finish her accusation. She started to shake and fell to the floor sobbing.

Inuyasha stared in shock. "Kagome...don't cry....please!" He kneeled in front of her and brought her onto his lap and rocked her. "I'm sorry Kagome, please don't cry any more." Inuyasha was at a loss, he was never good with humans especially with crying human girls. 'Kagome' He nuzzled her and let a soft growl eminate from his chest to try to calm her.

In the Present

"So how did it go?" Kiara turned around to face the owner of the voice only to be met by a pair of lips on her own. 'Tani?, what....' surprised Kiara pushed away and stared.

"Hey, why so surprised?" Kiara snapped back and looked Tani over. She was a blond, 5'4" with hazel eyes, and contrary to what Kiara wore she was dressed in an army colored skirt with black muscle shirt cut at the midrift and black combat boots.

"Your looking good Tani" Kiara turned her back on her and started walking down the street. "What's wrong with you? What happened to you?" Questioned Tani while holding onto her hand in an attempt to stop her. "Release me, now" Kiara whispered.

"No, I came back, don't you want to know why?" Tani pleaded. Kiara turned around and onyx clashed with hazel. Unable to keep the contact Kiara turned away, only Tani's hand brought it back. "Hey what's wrong with you, you can trust me you know that right?" Unbidden a tear came to Kiara's eye and rolled down her cheek. "Tani....I lost her" she rasped. "Ki..." Tani closed the distance between them and embraced her friend, her family, her lover.


	6. Old Teammates Revealed

A.N. Well here's the next chapter you reader's have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long, but I just moved so my comp. was offline for a while. I want to thank all the reviewers that have supported this story, this chapter is for you. So read and Enjoy! The song is not mine but Evanescence's.

_Italics_- thinking

'song lyrics'

**Chapter 6** Old Teammates Revealed

Sengoku Jidia

The night was quiet and peaceful. Everyone was asleep resting for the day ahead. When once again the team would search for jewel shards and hunt down the despicable hanyou named Naraku. At least that is to be expected, but this was not the case with Kagome. Laying in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled next to her she couldn't sleep. She looked around and smiled. Somehow during the night Miroku's sleeping bag managed to get closer to Sango's. _She's gonna get one rude awakening or is it Miroku that is._ She shook her head and smiled. Kagome looked up and there was Inuyasha, sleeping.

Kagome uncurled Shippo from around her and got up. She stepped into the night air and shivered. She grabbed her bow and arrows and started walking towards the hot spring that was close by. It only took a couple of minutes to get there, when she did all she could do was take in the scenery. It was beautiful, the full moon's shine fell on the spring's surface and aluminated the water and everything around it. She sat down near the water's edge and looked up into the sky.

_How did things get so complicated? Why didn't I stop her? Why did she leave me? Kiara . . . _A tear fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek, pretty soon others followed.

'Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday'

"Kagome?" startled, Kagome turned around and standing there stood Sango. "Kagome are you alright?" She smiled and turned her back on her. "I'm ok Sango don't worry about me." Sango walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and turned her. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Sango's voice and kind face showed nothing but worry and concern. "Please don't ask me. Please." She pleaded. The tears coursing down her face would not stop and she was trembling. Sango grew alarmed, seeing her best friend in this condition worried her. "Shhh, Its ok don't worry, shhh." Sango wrapped her arms around her and tried to calm her.

Sango was at a loss, she had no idea what had happened to put Kagome in this condition. She had woken up to a hand on her chest that just happened to be Miroku's. She was about to wack him when she got the feeling that something wasn't right. She got up and noticed that Kagome's sleeping bag was empty except for Shippo. Also that her weapons were gone as well. So she grabbed Hiraxotes and went to go search for her friend. She headed for the hot spring first because knowing Kagome that's probably were she would go. It wasn't long when she started hearing something. It sounded like singing, but it was sad and desolate. When she entered the clearing she saw Kagome sitting near the water's edge and she was singing.

She stopped dead and was spellbound by Kagome's singing. Then she stopped and she snapped out of it and called out to her. When she turned around she saw her face wet with tears and that she looked scared. At the look on her face Sango knew something was terribly wrong, but it soon became obvious that nothing was forth coming. So she did the only thing she could do to comfort her friend. She put her arms around her and tried to assure her that everything was going to be alright. Whether she was telling the truth or she was lying to her, she didn't know, but if it helped her then she would do it.

In the Present

The park was empty except for two people sitting on one of the park benches overlooking the lake. "So, what now?" Tani asked, looking over to Kiara. She didn't answer she just looked up to the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Tani sighed. "So I guess your not gonna answer me, huh?"

"What do you want me to say?" she looked out over the lake. "I don't know, but you could at least humor me." Kiara looked over and raised an eyebrow at her. "Humor you?" Tani laughed. "You know I've missed you and so have the others. Why not go and visit them? What do you say?" Tani leaned over and put an arm around her. "Hn." She gave her a side glance. "What game are you are playing at?"

Tani raised her arms up and said, "No game." Tani smiled. Kiara stood and looked down at her. "I'm guessing your not taking a no as your answer." She said more then asked and turned her back and started walking away. Tani got up and caught up to her. She stood in front of her and smiled. "So we can go?" Kiara raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure." She walked around a stunned Tani and smirked. "So you coming?" Tani snapped out of it and jogged up to her. "You know where we're going?" Tani questioned. "Uh huh."

Pretty soon they both started down the street and neither said anything. Tani got closer to Kiara and took her hand in her's. Kiara looked over to Tani and raised an eyebrow. Tani smiled and shrugged,"I missed you." Kiara looked ahead without saying anything, but squeezed her hand to let her know that she felt the same.

The streets were lonely and empty, hardly anyone was on the street. Except for an occasional insomniac here or there, but even those were rare. People where at home in bed with no worries and deep within their dreams. To Kiara that was fine as long as they stayed out of her way. Soon they were in front of an apartment complex. They started walking up the stairs and came to a stop at the apartment door numbered 103. Kiara knocked once and waited. Tani squeezed her hand and she looked down at her.

The apartment door opened to reveal a young man with blond hair in a high ponytail with two purple bangs hanging loosely down his face. His eyes are the color of teal. He is 6'0" and is wearing some beige loose slacks and a dark green dress shirt. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "So, look what the cat dragged in." Tani stepped up to him and smiled up at him. "Hi Tora." He looked down at her and at her hand holding Kiara's, he smirked at both of them and let them in.

They walked in, Tani leading the way. Kiara gave Tora a side glance while passing and he gave her a wink and a smirk. "So your not dead after all." He stated while closing the door. Tani had sat down on the couch waiting to see what Kiara would respond to her brothers bluntness. Kiara mearly turned around and smirked. "I'm alive and ready for some payback." Tora leaned against the door and the tiniest trace of a smile appeared at the corner of his lips. "Really? For what and to who?" She shrugged and walked up to him close enough to smell the scent of the cologne he used. He looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow at her. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "That's my business and will remain my business until I say otherwise." That being said she backed away and turned to walk away, when Tora wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Leaning down to her neck he inhaled her scent and whispered, "It may be your business now, but soon you will tell me and then we will see who does what." He placed a kiss on her neck and released her. He walked away and went to sit beside his sister who enjoyed the interaction between her brother and her lover. Kiara stared after him and backed up to the wall and leaned against it closing her eyes. "So I'm guessing you missed Ki, huh? But what about me, didn't you miss me?" Tani whined looking up to her brother with puppy dog eyes. Tora laughed and placed his sister in his lap and hugged her. "Of course I did little one." She giggled and hugged him back. "I'm not little." She pouted. He laughed and shook his head.

"Tora." Hearing his name he turned toward the entrance of the hallway along with Tani and Kiara. "Hey Kuro, look who's here." Kuro leaned against the doorframe and stared, he had just gotten out of the shower, when he heard a knock and came to see who it was. All he managed to do was wrap a towel around his waist. He is the oldest of the group not to mention the tallest. He is also considered the leader for his strength and his talent to get out of tough spots. He has dark blue hair cut short and spiked up, his eyes are a smokey grey. He is 6'2" and loves dark colors. "So are you going to say hi?"

He straightens and walks back into the hallway, not a minute passes that he's back in the living room wearing a pair of loose black slacks and a dark navy dress shirt. "So what do you want?" He questions while buttoning his shirt. Tani looks over to Kiara to see if she would be the one to answer Kuro's question, but notices that she is leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Figuring that no answer is forth coming from her at the moment Tani turns back to Kuro, who meanwhile backed into a wall and was leaning against it as well.

"Well?" He asked icily. Tani flinched but stood up and faced him. Tora mearly watched the interaction with amusement and confusion. Amusement for his sister's reaction to Kuro's tone and the very interesting conversation that was to follow very soon. Confusion was for the way Kiara was behaving. She seemed subdued , defeated. That was not Kiara, she didn't even take up Kuro's barb. _It's true that she struck at me in the beginning, but it seemed that's all she could do. _He expected a fight or some kind of defiance from her when he held her, but she did nothing and she said nothing. Something was wrong.

"Well, Kuro..um Kiara and I decided to come visit you guys since its been awhile." she fidgeted and avoided looking into his eyes. "Really now." He smirked, he knew that Tani was uncomfortable and nervous with this interrogation and that amused him to no end. Although he wondered why Kiara had not answered his inquiry instead of Tani. He had expected a witty remark or some of her cynical sarcasm from her, but she didn't even twitch. It seemed as if she had not heard him. _So the little spitfire is alive and has once again become unpredictable._ _This should be fun._

"Yes really!" Tani hissed. Kuro smirked, "Easy little one, no need to get bent out of shape." Tani fumed, "I'm not little!" Tora laughed and got up off the couch from where he had watched the entire spectacle from. Tani turned around to face her laughing brother and growled at him, "Stop laughing it's not funny!" Tora only laughed harder and wrapped his arms around her. He tucked his face at the crook of her neck to stifle his laughter. Tani only fumed some more and trembled with fury. With his laughter under control he whispered, "Ok kitty ok."

Kuro watched all this with mounting amusement that if he didn't look away now he would burst out laughing. So instead he switched his glance toward Kiara who was by know also watching the siblings' antics. He noticed that her lips were quirked up at the corners and was very close to being a smile. Then suddenly it disappeared as if it was never there and her gaze fixed on him. Her mesmerizing eyes locked with his and for a split second there was sorrow and rage. Whether what he saw was real or just his imagination who knows, but he was going to find out one way or the other.

Kiara tore her gaze from Kuro's and once again closed her eyes. For a split second she let her barrier fall and that should not have happened. She must regain control and quickly. She felt someone approaching and felt their energy to figure out who it was. _Kuro, I wonder what he wants. I should not have lost control of my feelings like that. Kuro must have seen something for sure. He is to observant not to have. _

Kuro walked over to Kiara and felt her energy reach out and touch his. _So have you forgotten how my energy feels like Kiara. You have grown stronger, but I'm not surprised. I'm more interested in what you have learned. _Kuro approached and leaned next to her and stared at the siblings who were now on the carpet wrestling. "No matter how old they get those two will always act like children." Kiara opened her eyes, "Maybe, but if they didn't then what they did for a living would destroy them." Kuro glanced at her and closed his eyes. "You mean like it did to us." Kiara sighed, "No, what happened to us was different, nothing could have prepared us for it." Kuro once again opened his eyes and turned towards her, "Are you saying that what happened could have been changed?" Kiara shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm saying." He sighed, "Then what are you saying?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw him watching her. "What I'm saying is that whether it could or couldn't have been changed it's the past now and no matter what, the past cannot be changed." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Kuro walked in front of her and studied her face. It looked serene and at peace, oh how appearances can deceive. He leaned toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Kiara's eyes shot open and she tensed. "What are y..." Kuro placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "If what you say is true, then your past shapes your present. If not for that past you would not have what you have now." He leaned over her and placed his lips at her ear. "Things change, people change and you could do absolutely nothing to stop it." Kiara was unable to say anything she was stiff and speechless. She tucked her face into his neck and breathed in his scent and listened to his voice.

"You went to her, didn't you?" She tensed under his arms and he nuzzled her neck. "H-how did..." Kuro chuckled, "You underestimate me." He took her face in his hand and turned her so she looked at him. She closed her eyes, "Why?" She whispered. Kuro raised his hand and cupped her cheek, "Because you need to move on, she is alive and well, what more could you wish for?"

By this time the siblings had stopped their play when the auras of their two companions had darkened. Tora looked between the two of them and sighed. _I knew he would not let this go._ He shook his head. He grabbed onto his sister's hand and dragged her away from the scene. Tani protesting the entire way.

Ok all done with this chapter. 6 pages, wow I'm proud of myself. So send me a review and let me know what you think. Ja Ne!


	7. Another Soul Unleashed

**A.N.** Next chapter now up. Thank you so much for your support and your patience. A special thanks to my best friend for the title to this chapter. THANK YOU!

Oh and by the way two new characters for you readers to hopefully love or hate. . 

_Italics_- Thinking

'…'- Mind talking

Chapter7 Another Soul Unleashed 

Kyoto

"Have you gathered the information I requested?" questioned Moya. "No, not yet, the target has disappeared, sir," muttered Aki. Moya raised an eyebrow, "Disappeared?" He walked over to the kneeled form of Aki on the marble floor. Aki shuddered, "My Lord we lost track of her, but we'll find her." Aki looked up and froze.

"M-m-my l-l-lord," gasped Aki. Moya glared down at the prostrate form of Aki. "You failed, Aki." Moya dressed in a dark blue business suit turned, "Get up and follow me." He tossed over his shoulder. Aki stumbled to her feet and glared at the ground and followed her lord and master. _Lord Moya had never struck me before. What does this woman mean to him? _

Stepping over the thresh hold of a room she had never seen before, Aki looked around to see that she had been led to an office. It was luxurious and had a wide mahogany desk in front of the grandest balcony she had ever laid eyes on. Her lord was standing against a desk staring at her. She stared back and noticed that he had taken off his jacket and tie with the first three buttons undone. Aki looked up and noticed that his green eyes were cold and dark. "Sir..."

Moya pushed himself away from the desk and walked around to the balcony window. He swung it open and a soft breeze blew his blond bangs from his face. He turned around to once again face his would be spy. "Explain."

In the Present

"What's taking so long?" questioned Tani. Tora got off the bed and moved over to his pacing sister. "Calm down, sis" Tani turned around and glared at her brother as if he was crazy. "Calm down? He could be killing her in there and all you can say is calm down!" she fumed. Tora sighed, "Listen you know as well as I do that they are both evenly matched and if either one was going to kill the other all hell would brake loose." He wrapped his arms around her and led her to the bed, "Lay down and try to sleep and for god's sakes calm down nothing is going to happen to her." Tani laid down on the bed and turned over to face her brother, "promise?" Tora smiled, "of course little one, they'll have to go through me to first." She smiled and closed her eyes. Tora leaned down and kissed her cheek. _Sleep little one and when you wake up we'll play some more._

In the living room

"Tell me, what are you afraid of?" Kiara shoved past him and turned around to face him. "Nothing, I'm afraid of nothing," she growled. Kuro narrowed his eyes at her, "Liar." Kiara backed away from him and glared, "Let it go, why do you torment me?" Kuro smirked, "because it's fun." Kiara pulled her sias from her boots and prepared to lunge. "You sadistic bastard," she hissed. He grinned and waved the insult away. "I could say the same about you, no wait you're a just a cynical bitch." Kiara tightened the grip on her sias, "That's enough!" Kiara and Kuro turned to see Tora standing with his arms crossed and his lips in a tight line. "That's enough, you're acting like children."

Kuro straightened his back and glared at Tora, "Oh, this coming from a man I saw wrestling with a woman a while ago." Tora's face turned to stone and he walked towards Kuro, "That is not the same and you know it. Watch your words Kuro." Kiara put her weapons away and walked toward Tora's bedroom. "Where are you going?" Without turning around she responded, "To rest."

I know it's not long but that's why I added more chapters as my apology. . Gomen!


	8. Blue Moon

**A.N** Hope you like. Story continued! . Oh the song lyrics don't belong to me, they are Evanescence 'Imaginary'

_Italics- _Thinking

'…'- Mind talking

**Bold**- Song Lyrics

Chapter 8 Blue Moon

Sengoku Jidia

The sun was high in the sky and rain clouds were approaching from the west and seemed to be bringing a storm. The shard hunters were exhausted and sweaty from the days hike up the rocky hill. Inuyasha's sudden urge to awaken them at the break of dawn for shard hunting was irritating and they were now all feeling the strain from going all day without rest. They had finally cleared the rocky terrain when, "Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled from across the meadow. The hunters glared at the hanyou and plopped down on the ground.

Miroku sighed and looked at the hanyou. "We need rest Inuyasha, we've gone all day long, let's rest." The hanyou glared down at the monk and stomped over to him. "No we're almost there." The groups look of anger and irritation disappeared and instead stared at Inuyasha in bewilderment. Shippo hopped up to Inuyasha's head and tugged at his ear, "Almost where, Inuyasha?" The hanyou swatted at Shippo and growled when he pulled his ears. The group had thought that they where not going in a certain direction, apparently Inuyasha knew exactly where they where going.

"Get off me brat!" growled Inuyasha and yanked Shippo off his head. "Yaaa!" screamed Shippo. Sango glared at Inuyasha and picked up Shippo and soothed him. "Humph" he stomped over to the nearest rock and sat down. "Inuyasha, where is it that we're going, exactly?" questioned Miroku while he stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up and gave the monk a side-glance, "I don't know." Miroku sweat dropped and sighed, "It figures." He turned around when Inuyasha hit him on the head, "Figure that, bouzo."

The sun had lowered and the girls had set up camp. Sango turned to Kagome and smiled, "Hey Kagome want to go to the hot springs?" Kagome smiled back and nodded, "Inu where's the nearest hot spring?" The hanyou nearly pointed in the direction and jumped into the nearest tree. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, Kagome turned toward Shippo and saw him already asleep. She walked towards him and kneeled, she couldn't help but smile. She swept his bangs away from his face, but they just returned to their rightful place. Kagome giggled and tucked him into the sleeping bag they both shared.

Sango smiled when she saw the look on her friends face when she tucked the kit into bed. _Just like mother and son._ She walked over to Kagome's bag and got the supplies they would need for their bath. Kagome walked over to Sango, "Ready?" Sango nodded and led the way into the forest and to the hot springs. Kagome walked beside Sango and an eerie silence fell over them. Sango looked over to Kagome and cleared her throat. Kagome startled, jumped and turned to her friend. Sango giggled, "Gomen didn't mean to startle you out of your thoughts." Kagome smiled and shook her head, "It's alright."

Moments went by in silence when they finally reached the hot spring. They looked at each other and grinned. They got undressed and entered the hot spring. The hot spring wasn't that big but it was beautiful. The ground was covered in lush green grass and wildflowers, the water was clear and the forest trees covered the spring. The right side of the spring was bordered with smooth rocks to lean on and some were low enough to sit on. The fog from the spring and the glow from the moon gave it a calm magical feel to it. The crescent moon reflected at the top of the spring's surface. Kagome looked at the reflection then turned her head up to look at the moon. _It looks like a blue moon._

: Flashback :

Night had fallen and all were asleep or at least some were. A twelve-year-old girl couldn't sleep; she stood at the window staring at the blue crescent moon. There was a moan and a rustle of sheets, the girl turned her head and smiled at another little girl asleep on the bed. She looked to be four years old. She walked away from the window and walked out the room. She went outside and sat at the base of the Goshinbuku tree and resumed her nightly vigil of the moon.

The little girl turned around in bed feeling for her sister's warm body to grab onto, but when she felt nothing she opened her eyes. "Ki?" She got up and looked around. She walked to the window and noticed the blue moon and smiled, "Pretty." She was going to walk away when she noticed something by the Goshinbuku and looked more closely. "Kiara" She turned and ran outside to her sister's side.

Kiara looked towards the house when she heard footfalls. At first she thought it was her mother, who had found her missing. Then she smiled when she saw that it was her sister Kagome. Little Kagome stopped and stared at her sister, she was so beautiful.

She sat at the base of the ancient tree with her dark green nightgown flowing around her. Her dark ebony hair held loosely behind her head with a black ribbon. The few locks of hair that escaped the binding caressed her face. The moons glow fell upon her and made her porcelain skin glow. She looked like an angel. A beautiful angel fallen from heaven.

Kagome walked over to her and sat by her sister. Kiara glanced at her and then put her arm around her and looked back up to the moon. Kagome looked at her sister then turned to see what she was staring at.

"You see that blue crescent moon, Kagome?" whispered Kiara. Kagome nodded her head. Kiara smiled, "A blue moon means good tidings are coming." Kagome looked at her sister in awe, "really?" Kiara looked down at her and grinned, "Yes Kagome, you can also make a wish and it will come true." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes to make a wish. Kiara put a hand on her sister's head and said, "but it has to be an unselfish wish, if it's not it will bring you bad luck, understand?" Kagome nodded and closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. Kiara giggled and looked up. "All done!" squealed Kagome. "I wished for…"

"No, you can't tell anyone about it." Kagome frowned and then pouted, "why?" Kiara shook her head then smiled indulgently at her, "because it won't come true if you do." Kagome thought for a second then, "Oh, I get it." Kiara smiled and Kagome pulled on her sleeves. "Can you sing for me, Ki?" Kiara nodded and smiled then looked up to the moon.

**I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clock screaming**

**Monsters calling my name **

**Let me stay**

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops**

**As they're falling tell a story**

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

**With this rampant chaos-your reality**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**The Goddess of Imaginary Light**

Kiara's face was streaked with tears and the moon's glow shown on her face. Kagome stared at her sister with her own tears falling down. "Ki?" She looked down at the sound of her voice and smiled through her tears, "It's ok Gome, don't cry." Kagome sniffled and stood up. She reached out a hand to Kiara, "Ki, let's go to bed." Kiara stood, wiped her face and with one last look to the blue crescent moon, she grabbed her sister's hand and walked away.

: End Flashback :

"Kagome…Kagome" Hearing her name she snapped out her trance like state and turned to Sango. "Ya Sango what's wrong?" Sango looked at Kagome questioningly, then shook her head, "Nothing, just that you zoned out there for a second. Are you sure your alright Kagome?" Kagome smiled, "Ya I'm ok just have a lot on my mind is all, don't worry about me Sango." Sango nodded and began washing herself.

Kagome shook her head and looked up to the moon. _Kiara where are you? I'm sorry. I wish you where here. Please come back. Please. _A tear fell from her eye and fell on the jewel shards. The jewel emitted a shining light then disappeared. Kagome and Sango both looked at the jewel shards and back at each other. "What just happened Kagome?" Kagome just shrugged and looked up to the moon. _The blue moon._

In the Present

Kiara walked down the hall and entered the room that belonged to Tora. On Tora's bed was the person she was looking for. Kiara walked toward the bed and sat on the edge. She reached her hand over and brushed a lock of golden hair from Tani's face. Tani's forehead wrinkled and she turned over. Kiara smiled and she stood to take off her coat when a flash of bright light surrounded her and all went black.

There's your chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Read, Review, & Rate. Ja Ne!


	9. Penance

**A.N.** I know I know it's been awhile but atleast i'm back and ready to write! Hope you enjoy!

_italics-_thinking

'...'-mind talking

Chapter 9 Penance

In the Present

Kuro and Toga stood wide eyed at the retreating back of Kiara. Toga turned around and glared at Kuro,"You pushed her to far Kuro." Grunting Kuro paced in front of Toga,"She needed that you know she did, besides she put us in danger doing that Toga!" he growled. Toga sneered,"Put **us** in danger! Hell Kuro she got us out of it in the first place! It's time to swallow your pride, we're going to need her when all this shit hits the fan." Kuro snarled and paced some more. _He knew they needed her. I just don't want to lose her again damn it!_

Sengoku Jidia

Pain. Screaming. That's all that really registered to Kiara. That and crisp clean air, something surreal. She tried to open her eyes and managed to squint in the direction of all the commotion. What she saw made her head hurt and her sore heart ache.

Kagome and Sango screamed in shock, what had first appeared to have been a bird was in fact a body falling from the sky. At first it was too far to decipher exactly what it was, but when it got closer to the ground it was painfully obvious that it was not a bird but a body plummeting to the ground. Unable to move but mearly stare in morbid fascination both Sango and Kagome stared as the body fell to earth amid tree branches and finally hitting the ground with a resounding thud and crunch.

Sango carefully got out of the spring and cautiously walked over the unconscious body on the ground when it moved. Kagome had just got up to follow Sango when she registered Sango's stiff posture. "Sango...is it alive?" whispered Kagome. Sango shrugged and once again continued to move toward it. "S-St-top." Both Kagome and Sango froze at the stammered out word. Sango opened her mouth as if to say something but instead took two steps back to come at a stand still besides Kagome.

Both stared wide eyed as the person started to move. Kiara grunted in pain but managed to stand, she stared at her sister and the unknown female beside her with a blank expression. "W-where am I?",croaked out Kiara. Kagome stared,"Ki, what a-are y-you doing here?" she stammered out. At the sound of recognition in Kagome's voice Sango relaxed and stared between both the strange woman and Kagome.

Kiara grunted again,"I asked a question, where am I?" Kagome backed away from the cold voice and shivered. "Well you see Ki, ummm your kind of not home anymore." Kagome whispered. Kiara stared and stared hard. "What do you mean not home anymore?" Again Kagome slowly retreated. Sango was lost, for lack of a better explanation she had no idea what was going on. "Kagome who is she?" questioned Sango slowly. Kagome flinched and Kiara stiffened at the inquiry, "She's m-my sister." Kagome whispered. Sango gaped at her long time friend in shock.

Having enough of the staring Kiara started forward toward her sister and stopped a few feet from her. "Send me home Kagome." It wasn't a question but an order from an older more scary looking sister to a younger one. Kagome winced and stared at her feet.

"I don't think I know h-how."

Kiara snarled, "Then how in kami's name did I get here?" Tired, irritated, and above all frustrated all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. _Why was today becoming so complicated?_

Sango stepped forward and stared down the offending woman glaring at Kagome, "Stop yelling at her! It's not her fault your here." growled Sango. Kiara sneered and advanced forward, "Do not stand against me or you will regret it."

Kagome paniced and shoved Sango to the side to face down her sister. "Ki please! Don't! I'm sorry I'll find a way to get you back I promise. It's just I didn't know that my wish would come true."

'how could this have happened' kagome had no idea what to do. 'you wished for something you desired, we fulfilled your wish' Kagome froze her mind just talked back 'but that's impossible!'

'why do you fret child? we mearly did as you wished' the voices replied.

Confused beyond reason Kagome closed her eyes and breathed, 'i'm going crazy.' The voices chuckled 'no you are not child, we are the four souls trapped within the jewel you protect.' Blinking Kagome chuckled dryly, 'let me guess you took my wish seriously?'

The voices acknowledged, 'you were unhappy we mearly gave you what you wished for.' Having enough of disembodied voices in her head Kagome opened her eyes and rubbed her temple. Kiara pivoted around and started walking away.

"Please I know how to get you back." Kagome called out. Rooted to her spot Kiara turned her head and blinked, "no more jokes Kagome, I need to get back." Nodding Kagome gulped, "Alright I just don't want you to be mad at me." _Even after years Kiara can still make me fell no more than a child._ Turning around Kiara moved towards her sister and smiled,"I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired and wish to return home." Smiling Kagome nodded.

Sango approached cautiously and looked at Kagome, "Can she be trusted Kagome?" Kagome blinked and then giggled at Sango's question. "Of course Sango, this is my sister Kiara." Motioning in her direction and giggling some more. Mearly quirking an eyebrow at her younger sister's behavior she none the less bowed towards Sango. Shocked at the show of respect from Kagomes' sister Sango stumbled but righted herself in time to bow back.

"Forgive my rude behavior earlier I was just caught unawares is all," whispered Sango. Nodding and acknowledging the apology Kiara once again stared at the two women. "Is it safe to say that you can now put clothes on safely?" questioned Kiara, amusement clear in her eyes. Clearly confused both Kagome and Sango stared at eachother and the questions meaning finally dawned on them, they blushed a deep crimson.

"You could have warned us earlier Kiara!" spluttered an embarrassed Kagome. Kiara mearly shrugged,"I would have figured you two would have eventually noticed is all." With a smirk clear on her face Kiara backed into a tree and leaned against it. While both Sango and Kagome got ready to head out Kiara stared at the sky. _How in the world did I get up there? Kagome said something about a wish, what wish?_

Beginning to get a headache Kiara broke away from her thoughts and found that one girl Sango staring at her. "What is it?" questioned Kiara. Startled Sango blushed and turned away,"Kagome are you ready?" Lifting an eyebrow Kiara moved toward the girls and stood directly behind Sango, "Why were you staring at me so attentively for?" whispered Kiara.

Shivering Sango turned and took one step back, "It was nothing." Smirking Kiara backed away and motioned for Kagome to get moving. Once both Sango and Kagome were ready to go all three started towards camp. "Ki, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to head over to camp and then in the morning we'll find a way home k." assured Kagome. Kiara knew something didn't sound right but after being awake fifty hours with no sleep, was starting to get to her. So nodding her head to show that she ubderstood she followed both girls into the woods to camp.

_I'll just get to the bottom of this in the morning._

End of Chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed!

* * *


	10. Introductions

**A.N~ **It's been awhile…so let me know if I should continue or scrap this story.

_Italics_~ Thinking

Chapter 10- Introductions

Walking through the woods back to camp Kiara couldn't help but stare at Kagome and wonder what exactly she was hiding. "Funny, why is it that we are walking through the woods Kagome?" At the question Kagome couldn't help but to flinch and to her dismay Sango was the one to answer, "Because that is the way to camp we can't all fall out of the sky to our destination can we." At Sango's snide comment Kagome knew she would have to intervene before someone got hurt and at this point in time she had no idea who that would be.

Kiara narrowed her eyes at the female named Sango and couldn't help but recall the way she had stared at her earlier. With a smirk she figured if she wanted to play then she would gladly oblige, "Your right of course, but tell me…Sango was it? Why so hostile, was it something I did?" With that question asked Kiara couldn't help herself so she strode straight up to her and leaning only slightly whispered, "Or was it something I didn't." Sputtering Sango faltered, "W-what?"

"Kiara, leave Sango alone she didn't mean it ok." With irritation clear in her voice Kagome had no idea what her sister was trying to accomplish with treating Sango that way. Laughing Kiara stepped away from Sango and looked over to Kagome, "Ok I got it, leave Sango alone…for now." At the last word Kiara winked at Sango while Sango couldn't help but blush and sputter in embarrassment at the same time. Kagome merely rolled her eyes and continued towards camp wondering how in the word she was going to explain this to Kiara let alone Inuyasha. _And here I thought my life couldn't possibly have gotten any more complicated. I wonder what I did to deserve this, this time._

Once entering camp Kagome looked around to make sure that everyone was still there and sleeping, once assured that they were in fact sleeping she gave Sango the all clear. Walking out of the brush with Kiara right behind her Sango couldn't hide the relief it felt to put some space between them even if it wasn't much. Heading over to her sleeping bag Sango humphed and proceeded to move her sleeping bag further from the sleeping monk that had somehow slinked even closer to it if possible. Staring after Sango in amusement Kiara turned towards Kagome and headed in her direction, "You can take my sleeping bag Ki, I'll sleep against the tree k." At Kagome's offer Kiara just smiled and shook her head, "No need, I'm used to the outside I'll take the tree." Heading to the nearest tree near Kagome she fluidly sank down and prepared to take a well earned rest.

"But Ki that has to be uncomfortable." Kagome's pleading voice brought a small smile to her face and Kiara realized that her baby sister wasn't all gone. Giggling Kiara just gave her a stern look that brooked no argument and shut her eyes. _I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be more of headache than I might be ready for. _And with that last thought Kiara succumbed to the sleep that had been at the edges of her subconscious since that morning.

MORNING

Morning brought the small groups rest to an end and to Kiara the beginning of the headache she had predicted last night. Inuyasha had been the first to awake and notice the new comer and with that came the growling and the yelling. Kiara finally opened her eyes and stared at the one yelling and couldn't stop the stiffening of her shoulders as she noticed how close he had gotten to her. _I must have been really tired to let this man...wait no not a man…a demon? No not quite…are those dog ears?_ Sure enough onyx eyes had locked on not only on Inuyasha's ears but his clothes as well, slowly Kiara stood to her full height and narrowed her eyes at the somewhat demon man standing before her still yelling and now wielding a very large sword. With her instincts screaming at her Kiara kneeled and withdrew her sais in a single motion she maneuvered her body into a battle stance albeit sluggishly. _I guess my body hasn't completely woken up yet, well I really hope I'm right about this guy because my reiki is the only thing I might have to defeat him._ Smirking Kiara got ready to launch her attack when she heard Kagome yell, "SIT!"

The following reaction was not one Kiara was ready for she couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. Standing straight once again she sheathed her sais and side stepped the crater and the man and walked over to her fuming sister. "So, he's not a man is he Kagome?" At Kiara's question Kagome stopped and turned to her, "How could you tell?" Staring at her sister in disbelief she frowned, "Kagome I am not an idiot, so do me a favor and stop acting like I am."

Kagome winced at the reprimand but Kiara had a point now was a good time as any to come clean. _Oh boy, this can go two ways and something tells me it's going to go the worst way._ With a sigh Kagome's shoulders slumped in resignation, "ok while we start breakfast and Inuyasha recovers we'll talk and I'll introduce you to the others." At her sisters nod Kagome walked over to the fire pit and started a warm fire to start breakfast, while Kiara sat to her side and waited with eyes closed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo soon followed suit.

Inuyasha was the last to join the group, "Oi Kagome, what I do for you to do that?" he growled out as he sat on Kagome's other side. "Really Inuyasha, you almost attacked my sister it was uncalled for."Inuyasha and everyone else's eyes landed on Kiara and she could feel Inuyasha's glare more than anything else. With a smirk in his direction Kiara opened her eyes and inclined her head to the others. "Kagome, it's time that you came clean and explain." Kiara stated with her eyes as hard as steel. Everyone turned towards the miko and Kagome just sighed and sat back to look at them all. "Okay, first I promised to introduce you, so Kiara starting from my left is Inuyasha, he is a hanyou, Miroku a monk, Sango a demon slayer and her companion Kilala a fire neko, then there is Shippo a fox demon. Guys this is my sister Kiara." With introductions made the gang couldn't help but stare between the girls and while being scrutinized Kiara took her time looking at each in turn. _So these are her friends. Weird bunch but then again I can't say mine are any better._

Miroku was the first to break the silence that had encompassed the group, "So is it safe to say that Lady Kiara is a miko as well." Kiara looked towards the monk, "No, but I do have reiki, but I do not claim the title." Nodding Miroku smiled at her and turned towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha it seems we have acquired another in our journey." Inuyasha didn't look at Miroku just stared hard at Kiara, "So you're Kagome's sister from the future, how did you get here? We're not near the well so how?" At his question Kiara shrugged and trained her onyx eyes on Kagome who had gone quiet and had bowed her head to hide her expression. After noticing every one staring at her she raised her head and turned towards Kiara, "This is a long story Ki, and you have been gone a long time." Kiara's eyes hardened, "I know, but you will tell me everything." Turning back to the others partly to hide her eyes from her sister and to make sure that everyone was listening Kagome began the tale of the well, Naraku, and the Jewel of Four Souls.

When the tale came to an end it was nearly noon and no one had moved, everyone telling their story and explaining their role in the hunt for the shards. In the end they all stared at Kiara for a reaction and in return Kiara merely smiled and said, "I see, you all have been through a lot and now I understand my sisters new found strength." At that Kagome whipped her head in her direction and grinned, "Really? You think I've gotten strong?" Kiara nodded and with a graceful motion was on her feet that had everyone stunned she looked around and landed a hard stare on Inuyasha, "When will we be heading back to the well?" Inuyasha stood as well and without any of his brash behavior answered, "In about two weeks." Everyone was shocked when they heard Inuyasha speak, one because he hadn't interrupted during Kagome's story and two, because he had spoken so calmly.

Nodding Kiara turned towards the others and Kagome soon got everyone packing. It was looking like another long day of hiking for the group and it didn't seem like Inuyasha was an in any mood to talk today.


	11. Kiara's Disappearance Noticed

_Italics_ - Thinking

Chapter 11 - Kiara's Disappearance Noticed

Present Day

"Provoking her is not the way Kuro, you know that." whispered Tora from across the room. Folding his arms and leaning against the wall Kuro couldn't help the smirk from showing, "I do." Growling in aggravation Tora couldn't help but to sigh and try understand his friend, "then why do it? You know that talking to her about Kagome isn't going to help her situation or ours, so why?"

Shrugging Kuro unwound his arms while walking towards the couch at the center of the living room, "because we are all she has now. Even if Kagome were to understand what she is and in essence understand who she has become, she would never except her...or us." He finished with a sigh of his own. "It just seems like the right thing to do, I'm trying to keep her with us Tora. You once told me she was ours and that we had to protect her, do you still believe that?" He questioned with a somber look in his eye.

Tora couldn't help slumping his shoulders and sitting across from Kuro in the love seat, "Yes, I do because she is ours Kuro. Since the day I dragged her out of that hell hole and brought her home. She needs to be protected even as she runs and in some cases rejects us we will be here for her." Letting that sink in to Kuro he continued, "Living as she has with us is not the proper way for a human woman to live you understand that right? I know what I have said, but I also know that Kiara is to stubborn to accept our word for anything that has to do with her sister. Only Kagome's word would she believe." He finished with a frown.

Putting his elbows to his knees and clasping his hands together Kuro's eyes sharpened at Tora's last statement, "What if her word is a rejection, what then? What if she can't bring herself to accept her or us for what we are and what we have let Kiara become?"

Sighing for what seemed the umpteenth time Tora met Kuro's hard gaze with one of his own, "Then we pick up the pieces and put her back together as we have always done. It changes nothing Kuro. You are the leader of this group so we stand by your word, so why when it comes to Kiara do you doubt yourself? Is it because she is only human?"

The question was one he knew was coming but having it out in the open like it now was made it that much harder to believe that he was in fact in charge of this makeshift pack. Whether it was the fact Tora had taken a lecturing tone or that he had questioned his loyalty towards Kiara he didn't know, but the warning growl was enough to let anyone know that he was beyond aggravated. The growl was something Tora was not expecting but pleasing none the less so trying to suppress the smile that was fighting to come out he waited for what Kuro had to say, and it wasn't long before he heard it alright.

"I am alpha Tora! I know my responsibilities to this...pack. I do not need you to remind me and no it has nothing to do with Kiara being human that has never been an issue." Running his hand through his hair Kuro couldn't help the slight feeling of hopelessness slither through him. "I just don't want her hurt. I want her here with us where we can keep an eye on her. I don't doubt myself just the decisions concerning her."

Tora chuckled and couldn't help the happy gleam that appeared in his eyes. "I understand my friend." Smirking, Kuro leaned back and tried to relax his tense shoulders when there was suddenly a shift in the air, as if something had been displaced. Bolting to their feet both Kuro and Tora glanced at each other and nodded. They headed towards the hallway, Kuro in the lead with Tora close behind him. "I think what ever that was came from my room" came the whispered statement from behind him. Nodding in understanding Kuro inched his way towards the door, shifting his weight to to his right foot so he could grab and launch the intruder if there was one.

Waiting to make sure that Tora was ready Kuro slowly opened the door to Tora's room, it was dark but inside he noticed the sleeping form of Tani but not Kiara. Frowning Kuro moved into the room with Tora close behind, "What the hell, where is Kiara? I thought she was coming in here to sleep?" whispered Tora. Staring blankly at the empty side of the bed Kuro turned to leave the room, motioning Tora to foloow him out.

Closing the door gently so as not to wake his sister Tora had no idea what was going on but his instincts where yelling at him to start looking for Kiara. He just had no idea why. _She couldn't have been taken Kuro and I made sure to booby trap any and all entrance to this place. _Following Kuro back into the living room and facing him Kuro couldn't help the hopelessness feeling again, "She left."

"What? No, that can't be. Unless she somehow discovered how to teleport she couldn't have left. We would have known." affirmed Tora with confidence and a touch of confusion. Nodding Kuro consented to that but then how is she gone without a trace and a feeling of incompleteness settling into his every being. Something wasn't right.

A.N. I know it's short, but I'm kinda working through a writers block so please bear with me. =) Again please review they help a whole lot! Thanx!


End file.
